gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Coup of Meereen
The''' Coup of Meereen '''was a battle fought in the Third Era between the Loyalist forces of Qazzaq zo Loraq and the rebel forces of H'zahk mo Rhazdar in Meereen. It was said to be an absolute massacre. Prelude The Coup of Meereen began as a simple thought several months before the actual event. Following the rise of Qazzaq zo Loraq as King of Meereen, discontent among the Meereenese masters grew as the King held many costly feasts and neglected his vassals. This discontent reached a height as the king began to pamper his pit fighters, often showering them in gold and holding feasts in their name. While this was happening, H'zahk mo Rhazdar and several other lords with questionable loyalty began to plot in secret to overthrow the king, either peacefully or non-peacefully, and usher Meereen into a new age of prosperity. Under the guise of being paranoid, H'zahk mo Rhazdar began purchasing unsullied, often in a century each. A few months before the Coup began, the King held a feast in honor of a Pit Fighter who won a fight as the underdog. This further caused discontent in the lords, and the king even went so far as to bed her, only having her accept because she was in a drunken stupor. This further caused discontent amongst the masters, and eventually led to another pit fight, the last one before the Coup began. A week after it was over, H'zahk mo Rhazdar sent his Unsullied, now just two-hundred strong, to take the city. Battles The Unsullied were met with resistence at first, though as the other Meereenese masters joined him, they quickly overwhelmed the loyal force of Qazzaq zo Loraq, driving them into hiding in several places, such being the loyalist pyramids, the Temple of the Graces, the Armoury and the Docks. Gezzen mo Zahk assaulted the armoury initially with his pit fighters, taking it easily and supplying those who would fight with enough weapons. With the city now in the theoretical control of H'zahk mo Rhazdar, the remaining Unsullied took the docks with force, forcing the loyalists onto the boats and then burning the boats and the docks with it. With only those left in the Temple of the Graces and the loyalist Pyramids, Gezzen began scowering the city for anyone unloyal. Those that he found and refused to bend the knee to H'zahk mo Rhazdar were instantly killed and left to rot in the streets. Eventually, Gezzen ran into an injured pit fighter who did not participate in the battle. He approached her, and was about to end her life were it not for Cleos, who killed the man and then helped spirit her away out of the city. With the missing Gezzen, H'zahk began his assault on the Great Pyramid. Taking the great pyramid with ease, H'zahk slew Qazzaq zo Loraq, though no one knows how. The King dissapeared, though it was rumoured that his was one of the bodies amassed at the bottom of the pyramid, and that H'zahk had thrown the king over the edge of the pyramid. Aftermath With the city in shambles, those who had the guts to take up arms did - free men, slaves, pit fighters. They amassed near the entrance of the Great Pyramid, and with the help of the Moon Men, assaulted the gates of the Temple, breaking in easily enough. As they climbed the stairs their bodice was met with a hail of arrows however, and they suffered great casualties. Near the King's chambers at the top of the pyramid, the group was met with Unsullied that pushed them back several times before Sar'sian and his pit fighters broke through. Inside, King H'zahk mo Rhazdar awaited them. After a short duel with Zhanak of the Red Spear, Laryos, the captain of the Sellsword Company the Moon Men, King H'zahk mo Rhazdar was slain by Ser Aurane Flowers. After gaining control of the Whip, a device used to control the Unsullied, Cleos Baratheon ordered the eunuchs to burn the city down. Quotes "''Do you remember that I sacked Meereen with just a thousand men? The city was split, and the loyalists were easy enough to hunt down once I had locked the city down. Those at the armoury were killed by Gezzen and his pit fighters, while those at the docks were burnt as they hid upon their ships. The only survivors were those locked in their pyramids or the Temple of the Graces. But now their heads decorate my walls. No one is left to oppose me. It had to be done, though, you see. The king was such a vain man, and a poor ruler. We planned his downfall for months, and now he is dead. The Great Masters shall rule Meereen once again, just as they did in the days before Daenerys Targaryen." - ''H'zahk mo Rhazdar. "''The coup that will shake Meereen, more like. The king is sick, more than sick. H'zahk says it's just a sickness, they're all saying it's sickness. But do you know what I say? Poison. Poison that won't work." ''- Sar'sian. "''All this coup will bring is more war, and I'll be stuck in the middle of it all. The city will never be at peace, never again." - ''Thoughts of Cleos Baratheon. Category:Military Category:War Category:Meta